


A Holiday to Remember

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: After moving to Tadfield, Aziraphale suggests that he and Crowley get into the holiday spirit so that they can fit in with the humans.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Holiday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a series of headcanons, and it evolved. It's really fluffy because I'm a hopeless romantic, and holiday fanfiction is my kryptonite. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Crowley was awakened by the sound of whistling from the floor below. It was a cheerful noise, one that the demon had become accustomed to hearing every morning, yet he never got tired of it. It was certainly coming from the kitchen where he imagined his partner was busy making hot cocoa which was customary for him on chilly winter days. Crowley rolled over onto his side and glanced at the clock which read 11:30 a.m. He had slept in quite late, and he wondered why Aziraphale had not woken him up sooner. Perhaps, prior to his cocoa break, he had been reading and was too enthralled by the words of Oscar Wilde or Shakespeare to notice the time flying by. That wasn’t unusual for him. Crowley had seen him go two whole days without leaving the chair next to his bookcase once. It took a promise of crepes to get him to snap out of his trance which, if Crowley was being honest, he thought was pretty cute. He always admired the angel’s passion for reading even if he didn’t share it, and he adored the spark of excitement in the other’s eyes whenever he opened a book from his collection of first editions. If he could see that spark this morning, his day would already be off to a good start. He smiled at the thought. 

The demon yawned and wiggled his way out of bed. He trudged down the steps, still half-asleep. He was greeted by Aziraphale who indeed had a book in front of him at the table, but oddly enough it wasn’t one of his classics but rather a book of crafts. 

“Good morning, dear,” he stood up to give Crowley a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. “Sleep well?”

The demon nodded, his cheeks bright pink. Aziraphale giggled. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Angel...” his face was red as a tomato now. 

“I can’t help it. We’ve been together for nearly two years now, and we’ve known each other for over six thousand, yet you’re still like a school boy with a crush. It’s sweet.”

“Shut up,” Crowley wanted to be angry but he couldn’t help but smile. “You’re going to ruin my reputation.”

“Alright tough guy,” the angel laughed which caused Crowley to stick his tongue out at him. 

“You’re such a bastard.”

“And that’s why you love me,” Aziraphale replied cheerfully.

“The unfortunate truth,” the demon rolled his eyes.

“Oh, hey, I need your help with something,”Aziraphale changed the subject. 

“With what? What are you doing in here anyway?”

“Oh, Adam said that in Tadfield they’re really into Christmas stuff, so he suggested that we should try and blend in by decorating the house. So while you were sleeping, I popped down to the craft shop, and I found this do-it-yourself decoration manual. These dough ornaments seem easy enough,” he lifted up the book to show his partner the illustration. “All the ingredients are on the counter behind me. I just need help picking a design.”

“Angel, you know you can just miracle some decorations. No need to go through all the trouble.”

“But that would take all the fun out of it. Besides I thought we could make a date out of it. First we can do the decorations, then go pick out a tree, and go ice skating,” he smiled. “It’ll be nice.”

Crowley was hesitant, but he agreed on the condition that they could have some snuggle time later, a compromise Aziraphale was more than happy to make. 

“Great! So what do you think we should make?”

“Well an angel is the obvious choice and the least suspicious.”

“I suppose. But that just seems a bit boring, don’t you think?”

“Not if you make them realistic.” 

“I don’t know. All the eyeballs might scare the children when they come over.”

“I highly doubt that a little ornament will frighten the Antichrist and his posse, but alright. How about we just make our corporeal forms?”

“That’s a great idea! I'll make you, and you can make me.”

“Can you at least make me in my snake form?”

“Of course, dear,” he smiled brightly.

He was a little bored waiting for the dough to bake, but Crowley would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy constructing a dough version of Aziraphale. In fact, he couldn’t stop smiling at his creation, especially as he was painting pink circles below where the eyes were going to go in order to represent his angel’s rosy cheeks. It looked almost perfect; it just needed one more thing. He searched through the pile of decorative materials until he found two small stars which he proceeded to paint bright blue. He dabbed some glue on the back and settled them gently on the ornament in place of traditional eyes. Aziraphale curiously glanced over his shoulder.

“Why the stars?”

“Your eyes always sparkle when you are looking at something you love, and I wanted to showcase that.”

The angel smiled softly.

“That so?” He reached forward to remove the pesky sunglasses that were always blocking his partner’s own eyes; he stared into them lovingly. “Tell me, are they sparkling now?” 

Crowley’s heart skipped a beat as it often did whenever Aziraphale did anything remotely romantic. He couldn’t help it. As much as he wanted to be cool and composed, there was something about Aziraphale that made him melt every time he looked at him. 

“Damn, not again,” he thought as his cheeks became red once more which elicited a giggle from the angel. 

“Well?” Aziraphale grinned. 

“They’re brighter than all the actual stars combined,” the demon whispered.

Crowley held his breath, for he was afraid if he said more then the pupils in his own eyes would dilate or worse, an accidental miracle could turn them into hearts like in cartoons. There was a reason he wore the glasses all the time, and it wasn’t just to avoid freaking out the humans. Perhaps Aziraphale was right, he really was like a school boy with a crush. If that was the case though, he was the luckiest school boy in the world. 

“Aw, come here,” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s lips gently.

“So...um does the ornament look ok then?” the demon asked awkwardly after they pulled apart. 

The angel laughed, “It’s perfect.”

“Can I see yours?”

“Of course, dear. Here it is,” Aziraphale carefully picked up his dough and handed it to the demon. 

Crowley didn’t know what to say. It was indeed a snake like he had asked for, but Aziraphale had given him a little red and green Christmas sweater and a Santa hat. Nothing about it said “demon” but oddly enough it didn’t bother him. In fact, it was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

“Crowley?”

“I love it.”

The angel beamed. 

“Yay! Now all we have to do is wait for them to dry.”

____________________

To no one’s surprise, both the angel and the demon soon became bored of the tedious task of baking and assembling ornaments, and Aziraphale eventually gave in to Crowley’s original suggestion of using their powers to miracle ornaments into existence. Many of these would be dolphins (thanks to the demon’s obsession with sea creatures), but Aziraphale didn’t mind. 

The next logical step was to pick out a tree. Seemed easy enough to Aziraphale, although the angel had failed to anticipate the consequences of his partner’s passion for botany. Crowley had to inspect each specimen down to the individual needles. He tested the branches for sturdiness, he noted the variations in color, he commented on the overall shape and the height, and he even checked to make sure that there was no damage from insects. His criteria was strict for sure, but after about a hour and a half of watching him thoroughly analyzing the conditions of the trees, Aziraphale was getting a little annoyed. His patience could only be spread so thin, and he really wanted to get the tree home so they could go ice skating.

“Crowley, I hate to rush you, but is all of this really necessary? I mean, it’s going to be covered with ornaments anyway, so tiny imperfections are nothing to worry about. You won’t even see them.”

“Angel, if we are going to do this Christmas thing, then we are going to do it right. We need top quality, and so far everyone’s performance is lackluster. These tree farmers must not be disciplining their plants hard enough. I mean look at this one,” he pointed to the tree on his left, “Some of the needles are brown. These are supposed to be everGREEN trees, Aziraphale.”

“It’s only a few, and they’re spread out. It’s hardly noticeable.”

“You...you are a disgrace,” Crowley poked the tree, angrily. “If you were my tree, you’d go straight to the shredder.”

The tree shook with fear. 

“My dear, perhaps it just needs some love and attention,” Aziraphale walked over to the tree and placed his hand gently on the trunk. “Don’t listen to him, I think you’re a lovely tree. Absolutely beautiful. You’re doing amazing.”

The tree stopped shaking, and, like magic, the brown needles changed to a healthy shade of green. The angel smiled, proudly. 

“There. See Crowley? Encouragement, not fear.”

“That doesn’t count. You helped it.”

“So? We could all use some support every now and then. This tree already had the potential, I just unlocked it.”

“You magically altered the chlorophyll levels.”

“The strategy is not important,” Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “What is important is that this tree is now perfect for our holiday display. It’s going to look great.”

“I’m still not convinced.”

“Come on Crowley, give it a chance. Maybe this tree will surprise you. Once it’s all decorated, it’ll be magical all on its own.”

“Alright...” Crowley groaned, “For your sake, I will settle for this one. I probably won’t find a better one around here anyway.”

“Thank you,” Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief. 

“But you better clean up your act. My angel deserves the best. Pray that you don’t disappoint me,” he hissed at the tree.

“Alright, you wiley serpent. I think it’s time we head home and start putting everything together. We have to hurry because I told Adam that we’d meet him, Anathema, and Newt at the pond near his house before sundown. They’re going to teach us how to ice skate. It should be fun.”

“As long as we don’t fall on our asses.”

“Let’s try and be optimistic.”

“Whatever you say, Angel. But I’m telling you now, if I go down, I’m taking you down with me,” the demon grinned, cheekily.

“We’ll see about that,” Aziraphale smiled and proceeded to walk off in search of the farmer.

Crowley turned back towards the tree, “I’ve got my eye on you.” 

____________________

“Seriously? In 6,000 years of being on Earth, neither of you have ever gone ice skating before?” Adam asked as he laced up his skates. 

Aziraphale shrugged, “I guess it never occurred to me to try it. I was usually busy with business anyway.”

“Business?”

“You know. Following orders from heaven, performing miracles, monitoring suspicious characters. Stuff like that. And in my free time, well I preferred just staying out of the elements, and, once books were invented, I spent quite a bit of time reading.” 

“Or eating,” Crowley snickered which led to him being punched in the shoulder by the angel. 

“You’re one to talk. When you weren’t tempting people, you spent quite a bit of time drinking wine. Or sleeping.”

“Fair point.”

“Regardless, I guess the two of us just never got around to engaging in holiday activities. Our minds were elsewhere,” Aziraphale looked out over the pond, “If I’m being honest though, it is also because the concept seems a bit risky. What if the ice breaks, and we fall through?” 

“Don’t worry. The ice is always really thick this time of year. Perfect for skating. The Them and I used to play hockey on this pond when we were younger too. Never had any issues.”

Aziraphale wanted to make a comment about how technically everything was perfect for Adam as a child because he was the Antichrist and could bend reality to his whim to make all his dreams come true (including perfect weather for the seasons), but it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. Afterall, Adam would certainly argue that he (meaning Aziraphale) could technically do the same thing in this case. One snap of his fingers could keep the ice from breaking, and yet, he was still uneasy. 

“Maybe we should just wait here and watch you guys.”

“What fun would that be?” Anathema complained. 

“Yea, we wanted to hang out with you guys. That’s hard to do if you’re just sitting on this log.”

“Come on, Angel. You’re the one who was rushing to get everything decorated so we could get down here,” Crowley chimed in. 

“I know, but...”

“Hey,” Crowley took his hand, “We will do it together ok?” 

“Ok,” the angel was still a bit on edge, but he allowed Crowley to pull him to his feet.

Anathema grabbed Aziraphale’s other arm while Newt grabbed Crowley’s, and the four of them slowly scooted onto the ice. They started out with Anathema and Newt pulling them along, but eventually Aziraphale gained the confidence to venture out on his own. To his delight, he was actually quite good. 

“There ya go!” Anathema called as the angel attempted a spin. 

“Skating is a lot like flying really,” Aziraphale thought to himself. “You just have to suspend your fear and go with it. Let the wind blow through your hair as you soar.”

“Hey Angel, check this out!” Crowley too had gone solo, and he was determined to try every trick in the book, so he could show off. “I’m going to do a jump.”

“My dear, please be careful.”

The demon didn’t hear him. He was too busy building up momentum. 

“One...two….” he prepared to go airborne. “Three!” He made it up ok, but he crashed upon landing. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale slid over to where his partner was lying on his back. “Are you alright?”

“Oh no, Aziraphale, it’s terrible. I’ve fallen. I’m a fallen angel,” he laughed as he sat up and brushed off his shoulders. 

“Very funny…seriously though, are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine, Angel.”

“Here, I’ll help you,” Aziraphale grabbed his partner’s arm and attempted to pull him up, but as soon as Crowley was on his feet, he fell forward into Aziraphale’s arms which caused the angel to lose his own balance and fall backwards. 

They were lucky that neither of them were cut by the other’s skates on the way down (a miracle really), but now Aziraphale was lying flat on the ice with Crowley on top of him. Their lips were only inches apart. 

“Um, hello there,” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley; this time it was his own cheeks which were turning pink. 

“Hi,” the demon grinned. “Come here often?”

Aziraphale had to laugh, “No, but if it’s always like this, then maybe I should.”

“Ay! Get a room” Adam skated over from the other side of the pond with the others not far behind. 

“You two ok?” Anathema asked.

“We’re fine!” they said in unison. 

“Do you need help?”

“I’m good,” Crowley said. “Just give me a minute, I’m enjoying the view.”

Aziraphale laughed, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Do you two plan on staying down there flirting all night or should we go back to Anathema’s for some cocoa and cookies,” Adam groaned. 

“Mhm...that is tempting. What do you think, Angel?”

“It sounds lovely.” 

____________________

After an hour of chatting and sipping cocoa, it was time for Adam to get home. It was late, and his parents were surely wondering where he was. They were probably worried. That was nothing new though. Adam was always out past his curfew, so at that point they might as well do away with it. More than likely though, they’d just give him a stern talking to and confine him to his room for a day. Anathema has just given him a pile of new magazines on monsters, spells, and other things that a normal 13 year old (meaning not an antichrist that spends all his time around an angel, a witch, and a demon) would probably find weird but that Adam found intriguing. If being confined to his room meant he could spend the whole day filling his head with stories of the supernatural, then he was ok with that. 

“Goodnight Adam!” they all waved as the boy disappeared into the darkness on his bicycle. 

“Well, we should probably be heading out too. You two should get some sleep. Thank you for the wonderful evening,” Aziraphale shook both Anathema and Newt’s hands, warmly. 

“Yes, thank you,” Crowley nodded his head at them. 

“Come along, dear,” Aziraphale locked arms with Crowley, and the two of them bid the other couple farewell. 

____________________

The pair returned to their cottage just as it began to snow. Aziraphale was in a rush to get inside due to the chill of the December air, but Crowley grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“What is it?”

“What’s the hurry? It’s a beautiful night,” he smiled, “Dance with me.” 

“It’s cold, Crowley.”

“Come on. If we move around, it’ll warm us up.”

“I don’t know, dear. It’s late, and we don’t even have any music.”

“Wait here,” Crowley rushed back to the Bentley and reached into the glove compartment to find a holiday CD which Newt had given him the year before; he had stashed it away and forgotten about it until just then.

The demon slipped the CD into the player, and turned the volume on high. He clicked play and returned to where Aziraphale was waiting. He had left the door to the Bentley open so that the music could be heard from where they were standing.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there’s just one thing I need…” Mariah Carey’s voice cut through the silence of the night. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, and they began to dance. They started off slow, but as they prepared themselves to speed things up with the chorus, the song suddenly changed. 

“All I want for Christmas is…for you and I to go romancing. Say the word your wish is my command. Ooh love, Ooh lover boy. What're doing tonight…”

“Dammit,” Crowley sighed. "This thing has been in here way too long; it's turned into a Best of Queen album." 

“That’s alright, dear. I like this one better anyhow.”

“You do?” 

“Yes. It reminds me a lot of us.” 

“It does?”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never noticed. It’s obvious.” 

“Well, I…” Crowley tugged at his collar, nervously. 

"Come to think of it, you and Freddie Mercury were pretty close, were you not?" 

"Sure, but..."

“Dining at the Ritz we’ll meet at nine precisely…” the song continued.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him, “Well?”

“Ok, I may have mentioned you once or twice when Freddie and I were out drinking, but it’s not like…”

“Crowley.”

“Ok, you got me. We talked about you quite a bit, but it’s only because I was wasted. I get sappy when I’m intoxicated,” he looked away, embarrassed.

“You silly snake,” Aziraphale hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Aziraphale.”

“And thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Just for being with me, and making this day so special. I’ll remember it forever.” 

“You know, there is still one holiday tradition we haven’t gotten to yet.”

“What is that?”

Smiling, Crowley snapped his fingers and some mistletoe appeared in his other hand. He waved it above his head, laughing. 

“Oh yes, how could I forget? Lay one on me, loverboy,” the angel rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

Their lips met for a passionate kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, Crowley.”

“Merry Christmas, Angel.”


End file.
